Une partie de baseball chez les Cullen !
by Peyton49
Summary: Une journée tout à fait normal dans notre famille préféré!


La famille Cullen s'était réuni autour de la télévision regardant une émission sans intérêts lorsqu'Emmett coupa le silence.

- Eh...! Les gars, j'en ai une bonne: vous savez comment on tue une blonde?

Rosalie lui lança un regard noir, tandis que tous les autres gloussaient.

- Désolé Rose, ce n'est pas pour toi bien sûr tu vaux encore mieux qu'une brune.

- Tu t'enfonce là.

- Ahhh! elle est bonne celle la. T'avais raison Emmett, je ne l'a connaissait pas. rétorqua Alice qui venait de visionner la suite des évènements.

- Dit pas la réponse Emmett tu vas te faire tuer. Ajouta Edward qui venait de lire dans les pensées de sa sœur.

- Je tente le coup. Jasper tu peux préparer le terrain s'il te plait.

Tous affichèrent un sourire amusé hormis la jolie blonde, compagne d'Emmett.

- Alors, se lança-t-il, c'est simple, il suffit de jeter son rouge à lèvre sur l'autoroute.

Il se cacha instinctivement derrière le canapé alors que tous rigolèrent sans retenu.

- Tu sais Emmett, se n'est pas un canapé qui m'arrêtera et je ne t'en veux pas, après tout la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

Il regarda Rosalie avec une lueur de peur dans les yeux.

Soudain un bruit assourdissant retentis à l'extérieur brisant ainsi la quiétude de cette instant "romantique".

Alice se mit à sautiller aux bras de Jasper qui l'a regarda amusé.

- Qu'est ce que tu prépares? lui demanda-t-il

- Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi sœurette, ajouta Edward.

Alice se jeta aux pieds de son père le suppliant avec son aire de lutin battu.

- s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait...........................................................

- S'il te plait quoi? répondit Carlisle amusé et attendri par le visage de sa fille.

- Oups, désolé c'est l'habitude avec Edward.

- Alice avait envisagé qu'une partie de baseball serait la bienvenue, puisque selon ses prévisions météo, l'orage durera plus d'une heure. rétorqua Edward. De plus se sera une grande première pour Bella qui fait maintenant partie des nôtres.

Face à l'approbation général, Carlisle accepta de bon cœur. Et c'est au rythme des pas dansant et des rires cristallins d'Alice que tous allèrent s'équiper.

Trois minutes plus tard, tout le monde étaient redescendu dans le salon et attendaient Rosalie.

- Rose chérie tu n'a pas besoins d'un ravalement de façade pour jouer au baseball, appela Emmett depuis le rez-de-chaussé. Tu es déjà bien trop jolie! Tenta t'il de se rattraper.

Elle descendit des escaliers telle une déesse et lui déposa un doux baiser sur la joue.

- Merci mon ange. lui murmura-t-elle.

Alors que tous s'en allaient déjà, à vitesse vampirique, vers leur terrain de jeu préféré, Emmett resta figé en bas des escaliers ne comprenant pas se qui venait de lui arriver.

- Aucun self-contrôle, vraiment. lança Jasper en voyant et en sentant l'état d'hébétude de son frère. Elle t'as clouée au sol ou quoi vieux!

- Jasper j'vais te ratatiner.

Et c'est dans cette bonne humeur que toute la famille Cullen arriva au terrain de baseball.

- Alors premièrement, commença le chef de famille en regardant les trois intéressés, pas de pouvoir; deuxièmement pas de triche et troisièmement...

- Nous aimerions jouer entre filles, annonça Rosalie à la plus grande joie des garçons.

Après un bref regard vers Esmée, Carlisle acquiesça:

- première équipe composée de: Alice, Bella, Esmée et Rose. deuxième équipe, avec moi: Edward, Emmett et Jasper.

Tous allèrent se placer à leur poste: Alice lanceuse, Jasper à la batte, Esmée receveuse et les autres sur les bases.

Alice se prépara à lancer sa balle le plus rapidement possible tout en montrant le petit bout de sa langue et en plissant les yeux, signe de son application.

Premier lancer raté, deuxième lancer raté .

- Aliiiiiiice arrête ce genre de sourire tout de suite c'est absolument insupportable. Lança Jasper déconcerté.

- Comment ça insupportable. Rétorqua Alice indignée.

- Tu es bien trop craquante ma chérie. Et le but du jeu est que je me concentre sur la partie et non sur le fait que j'ai très envie de t'embrasser.

- Oh c'est trop mimi mon lapin! mais désoler, il faudra que tu attendes.

- Bon c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain. Rala Emmett.

- Oh toi le grizzli on t'as pas sonné. Lui répondit Bella attendri par cet échange des plus romantique.

Cependant, la troisième fut la bonne . La balle monta très haut dans le ciel au-dessus de Bella tandis que Jasper courait de base en base. Emmett s'élança sur Bella, qui, part réflexe d'autodéfense, mit ses mains faces à elle, projetant ainsi involontairement, grâce à sa force de nouveau né, Emmett dans les aires.

- Ah! un boeuf volant. lança Edward, c'est une espèce en voit de disparition à se qu'on m'a dit.

Et tous se mirent à rire tandis que celui-ci atterrissait plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus loin, entrainant dans sa chute quelques arbres mal placé. Bella profita de ces quelques secondes pour passer la balle à Alice. On entendit un grognement significatif de la mauvaise humeur d'un mauvais joueur sortant des bois couvert de mousses et de feuilles.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, dit sincèrement Bella.

- Pas grave, bougonna-t-il.

- Je ne t'es pas fait mal j'espère. Demanda Bella sur un ton désespéré.

- Oh laisse tomber mon amour sa lui fera les pieds. Trancha Edward.

- Eddy je vais t' écla..............................

- Bon continuons le jeu, coupa Carlisle.1 point pour les filles.

Après les changements de poste dans les règles-Bella à la batte, Edward lanceur et Jasper receveur-celle-ci frappa la balle avec une force monumentale et se mit à courir.

Emmett s'élançait a la poursuite de la balle lorsque, soudain, il se retrouva sur le ventre, Rosalie assise sur ses fesses le laissant mordre la poussière. Il parvint tout de même à se retourner et ne pu rester de marbre devant une telle beauté.

La balle continua son trajet, en direction d'Esmée, poursuivit par Carlisle,qui termina sa course aux pieds de sa femme, en plongeant dans la flaque d'eau, la balle à la main.

- Désolé pour ton brushing mon amour, s'excusa-t-il en la voyant trempée de la tête aux pieds.

- Docteur Carlisle Cullen vous êtes pire qu'un gosse, vous ne valez pas mieux que vos fils! Lui répondit-elle faussement fâchée.

- Encore désolé, tu es vraiment superbe même trempée, lui souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et partit en courant.

Durant cet échange, Rosalie et Emmett n'avaient toujours pas bougés. Celle-ci approcha doucement ses lèvres de celles de son époux, qui affichait un sourire satisfait, lorsque Carlisle annonça la reprise du jeu. A cet instant précis, seul quelques millimètres les séparaient encore.

- Ah désolé. Annonça Rosalie en se relevant.

- Mais...

- J'te l'ai dit mon ange la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

- Et un point pour nous. Annonça Edward.

(A présent, Esmée se retrouve lanceuse, Edward à la batte et Rosalie receveuse.)

Edward affecta un somptueux coup de batte à la balle, qui parti très loin, et commença sa course. Pendant se temps, Alice virevolta dans les aires et attrapa la balle lorsqu'elle fut projetée à terre et se retrouva encastrée dans le sol sous sa grosse brute de frère.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Jasper pour s'emparer de la batte et courir à la rescousse de son lutin. Une fois sur les lieux du drame, il trouva un Emmett hilare, ne pouvant en supporter davantage, il lui assaina un coup de batte, qui aurait fendu un arbre, sur le crâne, celle-ci prit une forme arrondi mais n'en heurta pas pour autant le grand grizzli. Jasper, fou d'inquiétude pour sa dulcinée, attrapa le col de celui-ci et le projetant à quelques mètres.

Ensuite, il regarda en direction d'Alice, qui se trouvait, légèrement ( pour ne pas dire fortement ), enfoncée dans le sol. Celle-ci avait l'aire un peu sonnée. Pendant tout se temps, la famille au grand complet c'était précipitée au nouvelle de leur lutin.

Jasper la prit dans ses bras pour la remettre sur ses pieds en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres tant convoitées .

- Eh! ne profite pas de mon moment de faiblesse . L'engueula-t-elle amusée.

- Désolé, mais j'ai eu peur que cette brute t'aplatisse comme une crêpe.

- Moi aussi je t'aime mon lapin.

- Cesse de prévoir ce que je veux te dire, lui dit-il amusé, et j'te signal que ce n'est pas très viril comme surnom "mon lapin"!

- Sa je confirme, lança Emmett.

- Toi ne la ramène pas, gronda Jasper.

- Trève, et fin du match, coupa Carlisle..

- Pourquoi fin du match, demandèrent-t-ils tous en même temps.

- Car un ovale ,qui je le suppose est celui de la tête d'Emmett, déforme la batte.

- Moi j'ai la solution, annonça Edward, il suffit de redonner un coup à Emmett, ce qui le rendra que plus intelligent, pour redresser l'aluminium.

- Je ne pense pas non, dit ironiquement Carlisle.

- Bon, et qui a gagné? demanda Bella.

- Et bien, comme il y a un point partout, on peut dire que le match est nul, mais comme Alice tenait la balle avant de se faire ensevelir par un ours et connaissant ses talents, on peut dire que les filles ont gagnées.

- Youpi! lança Alice en se jetant dans les bras de Jasper. Merci Emmett.

Mais Emmett étant très mauvais joueur, il était déjà très loin.

- Je l'avais pourtant prévenu que la vengeance etait un plat qui se mangeait froid, Rétorqua Rosalie contente d'elle.

Sur ceux, ils rentrèrent tous à la villa où Emmett les attendait toujours en colère.

- Je m'occupe de lui, lança Rosalie en attrapant son mari par la chemise, passez une bonne soirée!

- Bonne idée, ajouta Jasper en jetant Alice sur son épaule, j'ramène ma petite femme à la maison après une dure journée de travail! lançât-il en montant les escaliers.

- Bon, et si on allait chercher Renésmée à la Push, Annonça Edward.

- Tout à fait d'accord, répondit Bella alors qu'il partait déjà.

- Une soirée télé sa te dit? demanda Carlisle à Esmée.

- Pourquoi pas, mais seulement après avoir pris une bonne douche.

Ainsi, la journée se termina. Tout était redevenu calme dans la villa.

FIN

**Voilà première fan fiction postée** **j'espère que cela vous plaira!****!!**

**Parce que j'en ai pas mal en stock surtout du Alice/Jasper**

**Enfin bref**

**merci beaucoup d'avoir lu cette fiction et surtout laissez moi vos impression que je puisse savoir si c'est bien ou très mauvais!!!  
**


End file.
